Fluorous Technologies, Inc. will develop and commercialize its proprietary fluorous triphasic technology for the separation of chiral compounds. Due to increased regulatory demands and product line extensions, single enantiomer drugs currently dominate the marketplace and will continue to do so in the future. The synthesis of these single enantiomer compounds in a cost effective manner can be challenging. Fluorous triphasic technology has the potential to be an economical process for the separation of enantiomers requiring little at-risk capital investment. The long term aim is to provide a technology which is catalytic, selective, and continuous that provides a cost effective superior alternative to other separation methods. The application of the technology beyond simple separations and into multi-reaction sequences is also envisioned. The goals of the Phase I grant are to demonstrate that the process can be catalytic in the fluorous component and can be applied to the synthesis of a single enantiomer drug. The specific aims are: 1) To demonstrate a fluorous triphasic separation using a catalytic fluorous carrier. 2) To demonstrate a chiral separation in a fluorous triphasic reaction without pre-tagging. 3) To demonstrate that a fluorous triphasic reaction can be used in the formal synthesis of a single enantiomer pharmaceutical.